Torn Between Love: Child of Lust
by I-Came4The-Cookies
Summary: Phoenix Malfoy had grown up in a lie. While attending Hogwarts everything is turned upside down. How will she deal with the things happening around her, as the world she knew slowly crashes down? *Please Review* Sequel of: Torn Between Love.
1. Beginning of the End

**Chapter 1 – Beginning of the End**

The years had gone by and Aurora and Draco had started their lives together. Ten years had gone by and it was now time for Phoenix to start at Hogwarts. Draco had been given a position as the Potions Instructor five years prior to Phoenix's acceptance to Hogwarts. It was close to 9:00 a.m. and Aurora was preparing her first born child for her trip to Hogwarts.

"But Mom…" Phoenix whined. "What if I'm placed in Ravenclaw or worse Gryffindor?"

"Ha… or even worse Hufflepuff…" Her younger brother Scorpius snickered.

"Now son don't tease your sister…" Draco intervened.

"Dad… please don't interfere with anything this year…" Phoenix pleaded.

"Nix… Sweetheart you know your Father would never do that." Aurora smiled.

Aurora and Draco hadn't brought up Cedric since that day. They raised Phoenix to think she was a Malfoy they changed her birth certificate to say: 'Phoenix Zoe Malfoy' Aurora knew she would eventually have to tell her, but she wanted to wait till she could fully understand the truth.

"Sweetie we'll love you no matter what house you're in." Aurora comforted.

"But if you in Hufflepuff…" Scorpius chuckled.

"Alright that's enough son…" Draco said with stern eyes. "Darling we're going to be late if we don't leave soon." He added. "Will you and Scorpius be joining me at the feast?"

"Of course I want to see what house our little girl gets sorted into."

* * *

It was now twenty minutes to 11:00 a.m. and Draco and Aurora were getting ready to send their little girl off to Hogwarts.

"Now Sweetie you'll be just fine." Aurora comforted.

"Mom what if I don't make any friends?" She whined.

"That's not likely…" Draco smirked. "You're just like your Mother."

"I'll take that as a complement Darling…" Aurora smiled. "Well Sweetheart time to go."

"See you tonight Darling." Draco smiled.

"Yes Sweetheart…" Aurora proceeded to kiss her husband goodbye, but then a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Aurora Malfoy…" The man with the lighting bolt scar inquired.

"Yes…" She asked wirily.

"What's the meaning of this Potter?" Draco spat.

"It is none of your concern Professor Malfoy."

"Like hell it's not." Draco replied quietly.

"Aurora Malfoy you are under arrest for the murder of Cedric Diggory."

"Potter I don't see how it was suitable to accuse my wife of such things in a public setting." Draco added. "And in front of our children."

"Mom what's going on?" Nix yelped.

"Nix its fine don't worry…" Aurora lied. "It will all be fine." She added. "Draco take Scorpius."

"Potter you will regret this…" Draco glared as he walked over to his wife. "I'll have this sorted out soon."

"Let's go Mrs. Malfoy."

"Thank you Mr. Potter." She spat.

"You disgust me…" Harry said with disgust as they walked away from Aurora's family. "I half expected your husband to be the one I took to Azkaban."

"Well live with this, you just ruin an innocent person's life."

"Innocent?" Harry seemed confused as he walked behind Aurora. "Hardly… you murdered Cedric, and possibly his parents, and now you're married to that scum Malfoy…"

"Cedric was a death eater, and he tried to kill me and my child." Aurora replied. "And he murdered his Mother and Father." She added. "As for Draco he is more of a man than Cedric could ever hope to be."

"The Slytherin Princess…" Harry added. "That's what they called you correct?"

"It was a stupid nickname referring to me and Draco…" She responded.

"Well I know for a fact you were behind various events against the other houses when we attended Hogwarts, and I know of all the rules you broke." Harry instigated. "Many of the teachers knew you were more than likely behind everything, but they could never prove it."

"Ok so what that was ages ago." She responded. "I have a family to take care of."

"Well they always said the Slytherin Princess could never be caught." He continued. "No one believed me when I told them I thought you'd had killed Cedric"

"Your point Mr. Potter." She replied aggravated.

"I'm just glad justice will finally be served."

* * *

Phoenix had boarded the train and she was sitting alone shocked, and almost traumatized about what had just happened. Draco was pacing around in the staff compartment Scorpius was sitting on the armchair in the same compartment. Draco was worried would his wife really be going to Azkaban. No one could prove what happened that night except for maybe Phoenix, but she was only one when it all happened, but she was the only eye witness. As she sat quietly another first year opened the compartment door and peeked in and noticed Nix, and he seemed shocked.

"Are you the girl whose Mom got arrested." A boy who looked very similar to the man who had taken Aurora.

"Why?" Nix spat. "You want to make fun of me to?"

"No I want to say I'm sorry…" He sighed. "That was my Dad who took her away…" He added. "I'm James Potter."

"I'm Phoenix Malfoy." She gave a weak smile. "But everyone calls me Nix."

"Your Father is the Potions teacher?"

As Phoenix was getting ready to answer James' question a red headed girl busted into the once quiet compartment.

"James?" She questioned. "What are you doing talking to her?"

"Be nice Rose..." James tried to shut his cousin up.

"If you keep hanging around her kind you'll be stuck in Slytherin for sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nix spat.

"Oh nothing just Slytherins are scum." Rose shot. "That's what my Father told me."

"Well you Father is ignorant." Nix hollered. "You must be a Weasel, cause only Weasel's would be so stupid to think they were better than Malfoy's."

"My Mother told me you're not really even a Malfoy." Rose spat. "She told me your Father was a Hufflepuff, and that your Mother murdered him."

"Well your Mother is a liar."

"How dare you call my Mother a liar." Rose screamed as she lunged towards Phoenix.

Phoenix and Rose were in a full on brawl, and quite a few students huddled around the doorway. Draco began to hear cheering, and then he opened his compartment door to see students rushing down the hall. He stopped a Slytherin boy to see what was happening.

"You there…" He stopped the student. "What's going on?"

"Two first year girls are fighting in one of the compartments."

Draco rushed down the hall to the compartment to see the young Weasley and Phoenix were fighting.

"Everyone back to your compartments…" Draco hollered. "You two come with me."

Phoenix and Rose followed Nix wasn't as scared of the punishment, but Rose was shaking in her boots.

"What is the meaning of this Weasley?" Draco spat.

"She called my Mother a liar." Rose said shakily.

"Phoenix… why would you accuse her Mother of being a liar?"

"She said her Mother told her I wasn't really a Malfoy, and that my Father was a Hufflepuff and Mother murdered him."

Draco paused for a moment pondering whether to tell the Phoenix the truth. He had raised her since the age of one. She obviously had no memory of Cedric or the events that had taken place early in her life. She indeed was his child maybe not by blood, but she was without a doubt his child.

"No my child…" Draco assured Phoenix. "It is all a lie."

* * *

Draco was angry that the former Granger would stoop so low as to discuss matters she really knew nothing about. Yes it was true Aurora announced her pregnancy and Cedric's being the Father in a very public setting, but the now Mrs. Weasley had no right to speak about the issue at hand. Draco sent the children back to their separate compartments, and went to confront Hermione.

"Granger…" He hollered as he entered the staff compartment.

"Excuse me Malfoy, but could address me by the correct name."

"Well maybe I would if you'd keep your mouth shut when it comes to my children."

"What are you talking about?" She looked sincere, but Draco knew she was full of it.

"I just pulled my Daughter off of your Daughter…" He began. "Apparently your Daughter told Phoenix she wasn't really a Malfoy."

"Well she's not…" Hermione mumbled, but it was still audible.

"What was that?" He became irritated by her words.

"Nothing Malfoy…"

"Listen to me you filthy little mudblood… if you ever say another bad thing about my children or wife you will regret it." He gave stern eyes. "This is not a threat, it's a promise."


	2. Star Crossed Lovers

**Chapter 2 – Star Crossed Lovers**

Four years had gone by so fast Phoenix was to start her 5th year at Hogwarts, and Scorpius was now in the beginning of his 2nd year. Phoenix had made the Slytherin quidditch team in her 2nd year as one of the beaters. Scorpius had tried out in his 1st year, but didn't make the cut.

As for the relationship of Malfoy and Weasley children, Rose and Phoenix still had problems with each other. In their 3rd year Phoenix had knocked Rose off her broom in a quidditch match, which forced Rose to sit out for the rest of the season. Their younger sibling weren't much better. Hugo and Scorpius had it out for each other since their first day of school.

Though Draco and Scorpius had their issues with the Potter's. Phoenix and James had acquired a friendship beginning that day on the train. Much like her Mother, Phoenix had been having a secret affair with James since their 3rd year. They hadn't gone all the way yet, but the truly had something special, but Phoenix just hadn't realized it yet. They were very much a modern day Romeo and Juliet. If their Fathers' found out they surely would be in for it. However she was a serial dater as was her Mother, but she wasn't committed to James like her Mother was to Draco.

Phoenix seemed like the average happy teenager on the outside, but on the inside she was very disturbed and depressed. She drank heavily, smoked, and on her bad days would pop pills or hurt herself. Her mother being arrested on her first day of school was the most embarrassing and painful thing she had ever endured. However on a happier note it made Phoenix tougher. After having to endure something like that nothing bothered her and it was easy for her to brush things off. Except for when people spoke badly of her family especially her Mother.

Though Phoenix's problems where obvious, Draco chose to ignore them. He became a changed man when Aurora was taken away. He loved Phoenix without a doubt, but he knew the only reason she acted like she did was because of the pain of not having her Mother. He couldn't bear to see her in pain so he chose to ignore her self-abuse.

* * *

It was the first day of a new school year Phoenix's nerves of the first day were no longer present. Scorpius on the other hand was still on edge seeing as how it was only his second year. Instead of flooing to the school like the other teachers Draco rode the train with his children, but stayed in the staff compartment till the reached the station.

"Nix you ready dear?" Draco knocked on the bathroom door.

"Almost Dad…"

"Hurry up bathroom hog…" Scorpius whined.

"Shut up snot." She bellowed back.

"Alright children…" Draco teased. "Nix five more minutes."

"Fined." She pouted.

Phoenix finished up the last touches of her make-up and proceeded downstairs to the dinning room for breakfast.

"So… did they mail your schedule yet?" Draco inquired.

"Yes Dad." She smiled.

"Well?" He played.

"All the usual ones." She replied. "D.A.D.A, Potions, etc…"

"What about your electives?"

"Well since I can't take Apparition yet, I chose Advanced Potions."

"Well don't think I'll go easy on just because you're my Daughter." He smiled.

"Of course not Daddy." She grinned.

"Are we ready to go?" Draco looked over to Scorpius as he entered the room.

"Yes Father." He replied plainly.

They all left the house and proceeded to the muggle train station. A new year was ahead and thing were sure to be interesting.

* * *

The train ride seemed longer this year. Phoenix would often wander around the train through the years. In the amount of time it took to get from station to station in addition to the four years. She had found a few secret hiding place which came in handy for when she wished to converse with James. When she was not off exploring the train, she'd either read or visit her Father in the staff compartment.

For some reason Phoenix had a great feeling about this year. She couldn't wait for the quidditch season to begin she knew she'd be on the judging panel for sure this year. She had to be she was the most brutal member of the team she put her fellow teammates to shame, but her brutality could also have risen from the fact she would often have a few drink before the games. Now that she was on the judges panel Scorpius was being extra nice to his older sister.

"Nix…" Scorpius smiled as he entered the compartment with two cups of pumpkin juice Phoenix's with a little bit of an extra kick.

"What do you want now Scorpius?"

"Can't a little brother bring his sister a drink without an interrogation?"

"Not in our family." Phoenix smiled.

"Well here you go…" He handed the drink to her.

"Thank you…" She smiled as she tasted the drink, the alcohol hit her throat and her stress disappeared.

"So when are the quidditch tryouts?" Scorpius inquired.

"In two weeks…" She replied. "But don't worry little brother… your sure to make it."

"Well I though I would have last year you trained me." He responded.

"Well I had no control over it last year." She added. "I'm on the panel this year and we need another beater."

"Aw… beaters no fun." He whined.

"It is when you knock the Weasel's off their brooms." She smirked the infamous Malfoy smirk. "Then what were you going to tryout for?"

"Maybe seeker."

"Scorpius… do you realize how many people try out for seeker?"

"Yeah… so Dad was the Slytherin seeker his 2nd year."

"That's because Grandpa bought them all new brooms." She continued. "Plus Adam is a really good seeker."

"So you trained me to play every position." He replied.

"Yeah… I know, but you always best at keeper and chaser." She tried to convey. "Scorpius you're faster then me on a broom and I'm the fastest on the team."

"That's why I'd be a good seeker." He went on.

"Being a seeker has noting to do with speed its accuracy." She preached. "You could be the fastest one in the match, but if you miss the snitch it doesn't matter how fast you are."

"Ok… but I'm still trying out for seeker."

"Well fine I know I can't change you mind, but at least try out for the other positions as well."

"Alright…" He mumbled.

"I'm going to go walk around." Phoenix announced.

"Alright see you later Sis…"

* * *

Phoenix walked through the train she stumbled into Gryffindork territory. The train wasn't intentionally divided into sections, but most of the houses had their self designated areas where they always sat. Phoenix just walked by and tried to keep to herself, but it wasn't going to last long.

"Oh… look the Slytherin Princess is lost." Rose spat.

"Oh look at the ignorant Weaselette trying to be smart you obviously did not inherit your Mother's genes."

"At least my Mother's not in prison." Rose shot.

"You stupid bitch how dare you disrespect my Mother."

"How dare you-" Rose was cut off.

"That's enough Rose." James interfered.

"James your going to let her-" She was cut off again.

"Rose just go back to the compartment." He said sternly.

Rose did as she was told and walked back into the compartment of Gryffindor's and slammed the door behind her. James and Phoenix began to walk and talk towards one of their hiding spots.

"They let her in a year early because she so bloody mature, and look at the way she acts behind the teachers' backs." Phoenix spat.

"Yeah I know… it's only because my Aunt's the Transfiguration instructor."

"Yeah…" She smiled. "I'm surprised they didn't get your Dad to teach D.A.D.A. the way he took care of the Dark Lord."

"Well they did but he turned it down to become an Auror." James frowned a bit remembering his Father was the one who took Nix's Mother away.

"James don't feel bad… yes I miss my Mom more than anything, but that was your Father not you."

"Well if I hadn't come along he would probably taken the position."

"I don't think that's true." She replied. "My Dad took the Potions position and I was about five and my brother was two when he did."

"Well I guess it was because he felt like if he took the job it would have meant more time a way from me and my Mom."

"Well my Mom would always bring us to the school on the weekends and special days."

"Well… I don't know why he turned it down."

"Well it doesn't matter." Phoenix tried to smile.

She felt at the wall feeling for the latch that opened the passage to the cargo hold. This was one of their many hiding places, as she opened the passage she crept in first then James soon followed.

"You want some?" She inquired as she pulled her flask out.

"The last time you wrote me you said you stopped drinking?" He glanced sternly.

"James…" She whined playfully. "Why do you have to be such a goodie two shoes?" She smirked teasingly. "Just one drink…"

"No Nix… you have a problem." He sighed. "I'm not trying to start anything, just it seems like you're always drunk."

"Well sorry." She reached into her pocket and enlarged a pack of cigarettes and took one out then shrunk them once again and placed them back into her pocket the reached in the other pocket and got her lighter.

"What are you doing?" James seemed stunned.

"I need a smoke." She sighed.

"On the train?" He replied.

"I placed a charm on them so they won't smell or give off smoke except when I inhale." She explained. "And they give off little smoke when I exhale."

"It's bad for you…" He groaned as he grabbed the unlit cigarette from her hand, and broke it in half.

"Damn it James." She growled.

"Why do you do this to yourself the drinking and the smoking?"

"Why do you care?" She responded.

"Because I care about you." He stated.

"Why?" She continued. "What makes me so special?"

"I don't know just when I'm with you it feels right." He continued.

"James we shouldn't even be friends a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, a Malfoy and a Potter."

"So what…" He said disgusted.

"James you're my friend I'll always care about you." She continued. "Why do you think I never go near you in quidditch games, I don't want to hurt you."

"Then why do we do this, why do we have to hide just to have a conversation?"

"My Father would lose it if he found out we were friends." She explained. "He's hated your whole family ever since your Father took my Mother away."

"Why does that have to affect you?" He spat.

"If you're going to act like this again you can just leave."

"Why do you do this to me every year?" He groaned.

"I never start it you're the one who always asks me to date you exclusively." She hollered. "And then it's always the same old thing."

"Fine then maybe we should just forget all of this."

"Fine with me…" Phoenix lied and took a huge swig from the flask.

Phoenix reached for the cigarettes and lit one up and took a deep hit and blew out slowly she felt like her heart was breaking. She wondered how that could be true she never really loved James or that's what she thought. It didn't show in her face or body language she had no sign of emotion. She sat angry and confused by what had just happened all she could do to numb the unseen pain was drink and smoke. The rest of the train ride seemed to go by faster than before. They were now back at Hogwarts and Phoenix knew this year would defiantly be very interesting.


	3. Test of a Man

**Chapter 3 – Test of a Man**

Two weeks had gone by and it was now the day of the Slytherin quidditch tryouts. Scorpius was nervous he could barely keep his breakfast down from the stress. Phoenix arrived at the pitch early in the morning. She had a file full of the students who would be trying out for the team. She conjured a desk in the middle of the field and four chairs.

One was for her another for her younger cousin Lyn Zabini who was a 4th year and the current keeper, the third chair was for Adam Nott the current seeker he was close to Phoenix's age and was the son of Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, and the fourth seat was for the captain Matthew Flint he was a 7th year and was a chaser like his Father.

Phoenix loved her teammates and she could wait for her little brother to be part of it. Her team was essentially her family, and they always had each others backs. While setting up, Lyn and Nix were chatting about the oh so gorgeous boys on the team.

"Can you believe were the only girls on this bloody team?" Lyn complained.

"Well it because were the only ones tough enough to handle it." Nix smiled.

"I'll say…" Adam intervened as he walked by.

"I think Adam likes you…" Lyn smiled.

"Yeah… him and the whole team." Nix sighed.

"No really you should talk to him…" Lyn proclaimed. "Like really talk to him, not just quidditch."

"Nix can I talk to you?" Matt inquired as he walked up to her.

"Yeah sure."

Nix and Matt were very good friends, Matt was like Nix's older brother in a sense, they had a history, but it wasn't anything bad. However Nix always thought Matt was pretty cute, she was so glad that he hadn't inherited his Father's looks.

"So what's up?" Nix smiled.

"Well you know Higgs got cut…" He was referring to Jasper Higgs the co-captain he was about a year older than Phoenix.

Higgs was Phoenix's fellow beater, and one of Nix's main love interests. Jasper was on the same brutal level as Nix, but he always got caught. Phoenix was always careful when it came to taking out other players. She took her time and planned her attack meticulously. Jasper on the other hand would just ram into the opposing player.

"Yeah I know, no thanks to McGonagall."

"Well we need a new co-captain." He nudged. "And seeing as how you and Higgs have the same mentality…"

"Don't tease me Matthew." She played.

"I'm not… I picked Higgs because he's my best mate, and you're almost exactly like him except you're not so careless."

"Well thank you so much I can't believe it." She smiled and hugged him.

"Well believe it…" He smiled. "Alright let's get this started."

* * *

The try outs had begun and it seemed some what hopeless the team was set only three spots where open, but they still agreed to try everyone just incase substitutes where need. The hours went by and they had chosen the two remaining chasers of course Scorpius, and Rowan Goyle they where the fastest out of everyone. It must have been the fact Scorpius used to practice flying with Draco during the winter breaks, and he and Rowan were inseparable they had been best friend since they were two years old. Although most of the team had been set Nix could not find anyone she saw as worthy to play beater. To her no one was as good as Higgs, and she knew she'd never trust anyone as much as she trusted Jasper. All hope seemed lost then one more person approached the table.

"Am I too late to tryout?"

"What position?" Nix sighed.

"Beater…" The boy replied.

"Name?" Nix's hopes began to rise a bit.

"Krum… Adrian Krum."

"Viktor Krum's son?" She replied stunned.

"Yes that is corrected, I just transfer her from Durmstrang."

"Wow…" She beamed. "Isn't your Dad a famous seeker?"

"Yeah…" Adrian chuckled.

"So why are you trying out for beater?" Nix smiled trying to hide her confusion.

"Beater's intrigues me." He grinned almost as if he was flirting. "It's more physical than mental, and I'm a very physical person."

"Well let's see then…" She grinned. "Matt hand me my broom."

"Why?" Matt wonder.

"I want to see if Mr. Krum is up to my standards."

"Nix go easy on the guy, he's kind of cute." Lyn whispered.

"So we'll just do a back and forth so I can see how hard you hit." Nix instructed as she mounted her broom.

"Fine with me."

They rose into the air and hovered for a moment, as Nix grasped her bat. She looked down to Matt giving him the sign to release one of the Bludgers. The Bludger sped into the air and Nix went after it and hit it as hard as she could to Adrian, and he returned her fire. It was basically a ping pong game for the next ten minute that was till Adrian hit the Bludger back with excessive force causing Nix to shake a bit. That never happened no one could shake her not even Higgs.

"Alright I think we have a new beater…" She hollered.

* * *

They tryouts were finished and Phoenix had offered to show Adrian around the school. Along with the tour the Slytherin team had planed a small party to celebrate. Phoenix had wrapped up the tour and they were heading back to the Slytherin common room.

"So why did you transfer to Hogwarts?" Nix smiled.

"Well the quidditch is better, and it's not so rough here."

"Rough?" She seemed puzzled.

"Well there are hardly any girls at Durmstrang." He chuckled. "It's a real sausage feast."

"I bet." She giggled.

"So are you going to the party tonight?" He said quietly.

"Of course…" She seemed shocked he had even asked.

"Well I don't really know anyone else so would go with me?" He asked somewhat shyly.

"Oh yeah… sure." She replied.

"So we can sneak down to the dungeon around 11:00 p.m." He replied.

"Sneak?" She smiled. "My Dad is the Head of our House…" She added. "He always let's us get away with stuff."

"Oh…"

"Yup… my Mom and Dad were big party animal's, they were the original Slytherin Royalty."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I guess you haven't heard about my nickname yet."

"Is it good or bad?"

"You be the judge." She smiled. "My Mom was the original Slytherin Princess, and I guess the title got passed on to me."

"So who's the Slytherin Prince?" He chuckled.

"No one… yet." She grinned.

"Well I guess I'm going to go kill some time before the party." He smiled. "See you tonight."

Phoenix nodded then smiled and walked up to the girls' dorm, and laid in her bed for a good while. She sat their thinking about lots of different thing mostly her Mother. She wished she could talk to her, hug her, or even write her a small note. Phoenix reached into her nightstand door and grabbed a small bottle of pills. She took about five of them and then she slowly began to drift into a pleasant nap.

* * *

A few hours had past and now Phoenix was beginning to wake from her nap. She got up walked into the bathroom, and placed a make-up charm on herself then she walked over to her wardrobe, and picked out her outfit for the party. She walked downstairs and saw Adrian in the common room waiting.

"Ready?" He greeted.

Phoenix smiled and nodded in agreement she and Adrian crept quietly through the halls to the dungeon. The reached the door and they knocked the secret knock.

"Nix!!!" Everyone cheered.

"Lovely… where's my drink at?" She whispered under her breath with a smile on her face.

"Nix… Darling." Adam walked over and gave a peck on the cheek, and then handed her a drink.

"Adam… you read my mind." She smiled. "Adrian can I get you a drink?"

"You got any Fire Whiskey?" He smirked.

"Oh… big man…" She smiled. "Adam should I show him how we drink Fire Whiskey?"

"Let's do it." Adrian flirted.

"I don't know Krum, Nix here drinks Alcohol like water." Adam warned.

"Well what's life without a little risk?" Adrian smiled.

"I like you already Krum." Adam smiled.

An hour had past and Adrian and Nix were pretty out of it. They were both stumbling and slurring. They only scary thing was Phoenix refused to stop drinking. She was completely tossed and she still continued to toss back the booze.

"Nix… I think you've had enough." Lyn tried to reason with her cousin.

"No…" She hollered.

"Nix… come on." Adam sighed. "Stop it."

"I'm fine…" She slurred.

"Damn it where's Higgs…" Adam sighed. "He's the only one she'll listen to."

"I'll get him." Lyn sighed.

She rushed across the room searching and praying Higgs had shown up to the party. Phoenix had no regard for authority, but the only person she would listen to was Jasper. Jasper was her first, and he was the one guy who Phoenix actually had feelings for. Yes she cared about James, but Jasper was the guy who rocked her world.

"Jasper…" Lyn hollered.

"Yeah…"

"Nix is drunk, and she's not listening to anyone."

"Where is she?" He inquired.

Lyn took Jasper to Phoenix, as he knelt down and could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Nixie…" He tried to get her attention.

"Jasper…" She seemed clueless.

"Yeah baby it's me." He whispered in her ear.

"Jasper can you carry me to bed?" She whined.

"Ok Sweetie." He comforted.

Jasper picked her up and cradled her in his arms and they left the dungeon. Adrian was sitting still drunk and confused.

"Who's that?" He slurred to Lyn.

"That's Jasper Higgs, he's the beater you replaced."

"Why is he not on the team anymore?"

"He got kicked off for fighting." Lyn sighed.

"What was he fighting for?"

"Well no one knows this, but Nix has kind of been with a Gryffindor named James Potter since 3rd year not exclusively but you get the situation." Lyn continued. "But Nix and Jasper hooked up in her 4th year, and she and James were fighting, and she told Jasper about James and he lost it." She added. "She and Jasper are crazy about each other, but Nix is to…"

"To what?"

"She my cousin I don't want to drag her name in the mud."

"I wont think any less of her just tell me."

"She's has problems… she drinks, smokes, pops pills, sometimes she hurts herself." She took a deep breath and continued. "And she uses guys for sex she and James got into a fight because he didn't want to have sex with her, and then he called her a cheap whore."

"So is that why-" Lyn cut him off.

"Yes… she went crying to Jasper and told him what James had said, and a week later there was a match, and Jasper knocked James of his broom, and then he beat the crap out of him once he hit the floor."

"Ouch…"

"Trust me Adrian you don't want to piss either one of them off." Lyn warned. "If you know what's best for you, you'll stay away from Phoenix."

* * *

While the others were still partying in the dungeon Jasper was carrying Phoenix up to the Slytherin dorms. He remembered he couldn't take her into the girls' dorm, and he knew if he took her to her Father, the blame would be placed on him. Draco and Jasper very rarely got along, but Jasper was always respectful towards Draco just because he cared so much about Phoenix.

"Nix… you know I can't take you to your bed." He whispered. "And you know your Dad will have my ass if I bring you to him like this."

"I know, I think I can make it to my bed." She mumbled.

"Nixie baby you're to drunk… I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." He sighed. "I'll just take you to my dorm till you sober up."

"Ok…" She choked out.

Yes back in Nix's Mother's day there was no such charm, but the staff felt it would be a good idea to place a charm on the girls' dorms. However Jasper took Nix up the stairs towards the boys' dorms. By a happy mistake unlike the girls' dorm, the boys' dorm had no charm to keep the girls out. Jasper turned the knob to his dorm with his right hand and balanced Phoenix with his left arm and knee.

"Jasper…" She whispered.

"Yeah Nixie." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Jas… I love you." She stammered with her words.

"I love you too Nixie." He smiled.


	4. Fire and Lust

**Chapter 4 – Fire and Lust**

It had been a few weeks since tryouts and the party and it was the first game of the season, and it was Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Tension was high and Phoenix had a score to settle. Phoenix was truly angry with James and the night with Jasper was a wake up call. Nix knew James would never do that for her, James would have gone straight to Draco. Then she'd be fucked twice over, first for the drinking, and second for being involved with a Potter.

Lyn walked into the dorm she and Phoenix shared, and she walked over to Phoenix still sleeping with her head buried under the pillows.

"Nix get up…" She giggled as she hopped on her cousin's bed trying to wake her up.

"Lyn come on."

"Come on it's the first game of the season…" She whined playfully. "Gryffindorks are going down."

"You have no idea…" She smiled as she began to sit up.

"What happened now?" Lyn inquired.

"Same shit as last year, he got all butt hurt cause I had a smoke on the train."

"It's always the same crap." Lyn sighed. "He gets all butt hurt in the beginning of the year, and then he begs you to take him back."

"Yeah I know it's cute, but it's getting old." Phoenix giggled as she sighed.

"Then why do you do it every year?" Lyn questioned.

"I don't know." She replied. "But I'm done with James he's no fun…"

"What do you mean?" Lyn wondered.

"He doesn't party, and we haven't gotten past making out." Nix shrugged. "Plus Jasper and me are starting to go back to how we were before the whole James thing."

"That's great." Lyn tried to hide her disapproval.

"You're a bad liar Lyn."

"Just when you're with Jasper, you guy get pretty crazy." She replied. "I know he's the only one who can keep you under control, but when the both of you get out of control it's…"

"Lyn you can't be serious."

"Nix you're my cousin I love you, and you know that I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"And it wont… you sound just like your Mom."

"Nix just I'm sorry alright." Lyn sighed. "Just forget I said anything."

"Its alright… let's just focus on the game."

* * *

The match drew closer and Phoenix's adrenaline was pumping she wanted to get back at James so bad. She wanted him to hurt the way he hurt her on the train. Yes to Phoenix it was a small pain, but she wanted him to realize what he did to her.

"You Ready…" Matt whispered as he brushed his lips against Phoenix's ear, and walked off.

Phoenix nodded in agreement tried to hide her confusion Matt never really acted like that towards her. He mostly treated her like a little sister a punch in the arm was really the only physical contact they had.

"Nix…" Adrian rushed over to her. "First game of the season…"

"Yeah you can smell it in the air." She smiled, and looked over to her younger brother who seemed scared. "Excuse me."

"Nix I'm nervous."

"Don't be little Bro…" She comforted "You and Rowan will do fine."

"Thanks Phoenix." He smiled.

"Nixie…" A voice came up behind her.

"Jas… what are you doing here?" She smiled.

"I had to come wish you luck." He smiled back. "You know I can't stay off the pitch, especially when it's a game against the Gryffindorks."

"Thank you."

"Maybe we should celebrate after you win?" He spoke quietly and winked.

"I'll see what I can do." She whispered in his ear.

"Phoenix…" Draco intervened.

"Oh hello Daddy." She replied shocked.

"Hello Sweetheart… Mr. Higgs I believe you're banned from the pitch." Draco began.

"Oh Daddy that's my fault I asks Jasper to come down here."

"Alright Sweet Pea… well Mr. Higgs if you'd be so kind to remove yourself." Draco replied.

"Yes Sir…" Jasper replied and left.

"Well we can discuss that later." Draco gave a stern look, then smiled. "Good luck my Daughter."

"Thank you Daddy."

"Scorpius… congratulations and good luck."

"Thank you Father."

* * *

It was the start of the game and it was moments before the balls were released. The quaffle was thrown in the air, and then the bludgers flew up into the air. Right when the bludgers were released Phoenix always sprung into action. The snitch was released soon after, but Phoenix always ignored it. Her main concern was to protect her teammates from the bludgers and to knock the opposing players to the ground.

"Adrian take the left side." She hollered.

Phoenix zoomed through the field keeping close watch on her brother. He was a few feet away, and she saw a bludger heading directly in his path. Phoenix sped towards him.

"Scorpius… move." She bellowed as she knocked the bludger in the opposite direction nearly hitting James.

_Damn it… almost had that asshole. _

The game seemed never ending James was the other team's seeker, and neither him nor Adam could catch the snitch. Phoenix flew toward Adam to give him some encouragement.

"Adam…" She shouted with a giggle. "What's taking so damn long?"

"I can't grip it."

"I'll say…" She smiled. "If you win this game for us, trust me you'll score later."

Phoenix winked and zoomed off hitting another bludger in the process. Adam took word into consideration, and as he pondered the snitch was right in front of him. It started to go in a straight line in front of him. Adam was right behind it and he put his arm out stretching it as far as her could it was right in his grasp. Then his broom was hit by a bludger and he went down. Phoenix watched him go down and she followed as he landed on the ground, and Phoenix ran over to study the damage. She noticed his hand was clutching something, and it was the snitch. The game was over Adam had won it for them, he wasn't too banged up. A couple bruises and cuts, but he was fine.

"So when am I going to 'score' Nix?" He chuckled painfully.

"When you get better." She smiled and kissed his forehead.

From the corner of her eye she could see James scowling as her lips left his forehead. She gave and evil yet playful smirk as she watched James walk away angrily.

"I think I feel better now…" He grinned.

"Well you have to wait a few days…" She smiled.

"Aw… why." He whined.

"Jasper has first dibs."

"You and him are still?" Adam sighed.

"Yeah, but we're not exclusive." She replied. "We can date whoever we want."

"So you and me tomorrow night?"

"Yeah…" She smiled.

"So… Jaspers not going to kick my ass later?" He wondered. "Right?"

"No… only if you hurt me." She smirked teasingly.

* * *

Phoenix walked back to her dorm and before she could even give the password to open the painting. A hand grabbed her and pulled her towards them.

"Congratulations Sex Kitten." The voice spoke.

Phoenix knew who it was because the only person who called her 'Sex Kitten' was Jasper. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his and forced her tongue into his mouth.

"So feisty." He chuckled.

"You know what quidditch does to me." She giggled. "Where are we going tonight?"

"The Shrieking Shack."

"Lovely, oh just to let you know I have a date with Adam tomorrow."

"Alright." He replied.

Jasper didn't care who Phoenix dated he knew she loved him and he loved her, but when he found out about her and James the only reason he was so angry was the fact he was a Gryffindor, and he was the son of Harry Potter.

"Just wanted to let you know…"

"I know Sweetheart thank you." He gave a weak smile. "You want to leave now?"

"Sure… why not." She smiled. "Screw the party tonight."

"Oh we'll be partying baby."

Phoenix smiled and the two of them rushed to Draco's office to find the trapdoor that lead to the Shack. Phoenix knew her Father would often go to his quarters after quidditch matches, and think of ways to get her Mother out of Azkaban. She knew they'd be fine to go now, but they would have to come back before morning.

"Ready…" She smirked.

"Let's do it."

* * *

They had followed the tunnel all the way to the Shrieking Shack and they had just popped out of the trapdoor. Phoenix was the first one out, and she automatically rushed to the bed. Jasper followed soon after, and he leap on the bed pinning Phoenix down.

"Oh Sex Kitten likes." She played.

"I bet." He toyed and nibbled at her neck.

"Why are your clothes still on?" She demanded an answer.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mistress." He joked.

"Damn straight bitch." She smirked. "Did you bring any booze?"

"No sorry I forgot."

"Oh when we can finish early and go back to the party."

"Nix is that all you think about?" He sighed. "Getting drunk…"

"No…" She sighed.

"Sure sounds like it…" He mumbled.

"Jas… come on I'm sorry ok I love you if you want me to cut back on the drinking just say so."

"Nixie I love you too ok, and I just want you to know your limits."

"Hunny you know why I drink…" She whimpered.

"I know your Mom being taken away was tough-" Phoenix cut him off.

"Tough doesn't even scratch the surface Jas…" She began. "I was humiliated and hurt."

"Baby I know, but that's in the past." He tried to comfort.

"No Jas… it's not, it still eats at me." She explained. "Not having my Mom, and having to take care of my brother." She added. "I shouldn't have to raise my own brother."

"Sweetie…" He held her close to him.

The night went on and Phoenix just laid in Jasper's arms trying to regain composure. She just broke down and cried till nearly 4:00 a.m. Jasper just sat with her and tried to make her smile. He felt so bad that she had to feel so much pain.


	5. One Night Stand

**Chapter 5 – One Night Stand **

It was the next morning and Phoenix had her date with Adam. She was glad it was Friday, because that meant they could leave the grounds without consequence. Phoenix was just sitting in the great hall enjoying her morning bagel when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Nix…" Lyn smiled.

"Lyn come on can't I eat in peace?"

"Just wanted to tell you Adam's been looking for you everywhere." She smirked playfully.

"Oh shut up." She giggled.

"Oh… Adam… if you win this for us you'll score later…" Lyn giggled as she mocked her cousin.

"God he was taking a long ass time…" She chuckled. "We won didn't we?"

"So where are you guys going tonight?" Lyn grinned.

"I don't know yet…" She smiled.

"Well find out so me and Scorpius can spy…" She sniggered.

"Oh it will probably be something romantic like… him hacking me up into pieces in the Forbidden Forest." Phoenix laughed sarcastically.

"Oh can I join." Lyn replied in the same sarcastic tone.

"God we have issues." Phoenix smiled.

"Speak for yourself dear cousin."

"Bitch…" Phoenix played. "Alright I'm going to look for lover boy."

Phoenix got up from the table and proceeded to exit the great hall, but as she stepped over the threshold she was greeted by Adam.

"Ready for tonight?" He seemed excited.

"Oh… yeah…" She smiled.

"So anywhere you want to go?" He asked.

"Not really you're the one taking me out so you're supposed to do the picking." She replied.

"Well I was thinking about going to Three Broomsticks." He waited for approval.

"Sounds great…"

"Oh… alright we'll leave at 8:00 p.m."

"See you then."

* * *

Phoenix's date with Adam grew closer and she seemed a bit on edge. Not so much nervous, but rather anxious. While she was going crazy trying to get ready Lyn came into the room.

"Hey Lyn." She greeted as she put her earrings on.

"Hey Jasper wants to talk to you." Lyn said in a sullen tone

"Oh… ok where is he?"

"He went up to his room." Lyn replied.

"Alright thanks… if you see Adam come get me."

"Sure Nix."

Phoenix walked out of her and her cousin's dorm and proceeded down the stairs only to have to walk up the stairs that lead to the boys' dorm. She walked up the steps and down the hall then stopped in front of Jasper's door, and knocked.

"Who is it?" He hollered.

"Jas… it's me."

There was a rumbling and a thud Phoenix became confused, she swore she heard a silent 'Shit' and wonder why Jasper would be worried if he asked to see her.

"Jas… I'm coming in."

She turned the door knob, and saw Adam's younger sister Madison Nott on Jasper's bed buttoning up her blouse. Madison was indeed a big slut like her Mother, but she wasn't clingy like Pansy.

"What the fuck Jasper?" She hollered.

"God Malfoy what's your problem?" Madison spat.

"Listen you little whore you better shut your mouth." Nix growled.

"Nix I swear it's not what it looks like." He whispered in her ear.

"Then what is it Jasper?" She folded her arms and gave a stern look.

Jasper shut the door, and pulled Phoenix into the hallway. He looked her dead in the eye and proceeded to explain.

"Phoenix I swear nothing happened." He began. "I swear on anything."

"Then why was she in your bed?"

"I walked in and she just sitting on my bed." Jasper confessed. "Nix you know she's been all up on my nuts since she was a 3rd year."

"Yeah I know…" Phoenix added.

"You know I would never hurt you like that." He reassured her as he kissed her forehead.

"If I find out you two did anything…" She glared.

"I know baby." He sighed.

"I love you." She replied as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too." He responded and kissed her back. "You still have your date?"

"Yeah, but it's probably just going to be dinner." She chuckled. "Free food…"

"Yeah…" He smiled. "Alright have fun baby I love you."

"Love you too Pumpkin head." She smiled kissing him goodbye and left the room.

Phoenix walked back down the steps and into the common room. She walked over to the long couch that sat in the middle of the room and plopped into the cushions.

"Ready?" Adam came up from behind her.

"Oh yeah…" She smiled.

"Well let's go."

* * *

The walk to The Three Broomsticks was a bit quiet and awkward. Phoenix and Adam were a few feet from the Pub and Phoenix couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So Adam how are classes?"

"Good except for your Dad's." He grinned.

"I bet." She smiled. "I'm his Daughter and he doesn't even cut me any slack."

"Harsh…" He chuckled.

"Tell me about it."

"So after dinner?" Adam asked shyly.

"Well let's see where it goes."

Adam and Phoenix entered the Pub and took a seat at one of the empty tables. Adam pulled Phoenix's chair out in a gentlemanly fashion, and then took his own seat.

"What can I get you?" The waitress greeted.

"Two Butterbeers…" Phoenix replied.

"Anything to eat?"

"We'll need a few minutes." Adam replied.

The waitress walked off and went to get their drink, and in less than a minute she was back with their orders.

"Here you go you two." The waitress smiled as she placed the drinks on the table.

"Hey Adam what do you say we skip the food and go straight to dessert?" Phoenix smiled and winked as she took a large gulp of her beer leaving the bottle less than half full.

"Really!" He said with excitement.

"Yeah." She replied as she gulped down the rest of her beer.

"Where?"

"Shrieking Shack." She replied in a low tone.

"How?"

"Summon your broom, and we'll fly over." She whispered.

Phoenix and Adam got up and left the money for their drinks and walk out the door. They walked toward where the Shrieking Shack was located and Adam summoned his broom. Adam straddled his broom then Phoenix did the same and grasped his waist.

"Ready?" He looked back and grinned.

"Punch it." She whispered in his ear.

They were off and about five minutes later they were in front of the Shrieking Shack. The door was jammed so they had to fly up to the second floor and flew through the window.

"So here we are." Adam smiled getting closer to Phoenix.

"So are you just going to stand there and talk, or are you going to do something."

Adam got even closer and his lips met Phoenix's. She was walk further and further back until she tripped onto the bed. She was on her back and Adam was on top taking charge, and Phoenix didn't like that. She flipped Adam on his back and began to unbuckle his pants in addition to him unbuttoning his shirt. Her lips trailed his body from his neck down to his waist.

"Are we going to do this?" Adam asked almost as if he was afraid.

"Yeah…" She gazed at him with her lust building. "Now shut up…"

Phoenix got up off the bed and began to strip down. First she slowly unbuttoned her blouse, and then her skirt fell to the floor. She slowly unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor. Phoenix could see the desire in Adam's eyes she knew he wanted more, but she couldn't resist teasing him.

"You want more?" She smirked playfully.

He nodded in what could have been mistaken as pain, but Phoenix knew it was pure desire and lust. Phoenix slowly removed her silky black panties and tossed them next to Adam.

"Come here." He whined almost as if he were begging.

Phoenix crawled on to the bed and crawled closer to Adam until her lips hovered over his. Her lips were so close to his but she made no contact until Adam placed his hand on the back of her head and the two gasped for air. Adam flipped Phoenix back on to her back, and Phoenix was overcome with pleasure and pain.

"Oh my God…" Phoenix moaned.

"You like that?" He grinned.

"Oh yeah…" She whimpered.

"How about that?" He added as he thrusted harder.

"Oh…" She yelped with pleasure. "I'm gonna… I'm gonna."

Phoenix let out loud scream full of pleasure and satisfaction. She laid somewhat paralyzed from the pleasure. She gasped for breath as she pulled Adam's face towards hers, and gave him as kiss full of satisfaction. As she gasped for air she managed to let out.

"Thanks…"


	6. Infatuated

**Chapter 6 – Infatuated**

It was the next day and Phoenix arose from her bed leaned back and stretched as she let out an audible yawn. She looked over at her dresser to see a dozen red roses sitting on the ledge. She got up and walked over and noticed a card.

_Thanks for the wonderful night Darling, maybe we could do something more romantic this weekend?_

_-Love always Adam _

Phoenix shook her head and read the note again and again, but the words stayed the same. She feared Adam had the wrong idea about that night, and she knew everything had to be straightened out.

"Who are the roses from?" Lyn wondered as she entered the room still in her bath towel.

"Adam…" Phoenix replied still stunned from the note.

"Then why do you look like someone put a dead rat in your bed?" Lyn joked.

"Read the card…" Phoenix handed it to her cousin.

"Aw… that's so sweet." Lyn cooed.

"No it's not." Phoenix responded. "We had one date and he's calling me Darling and saying he loves me…" She added. "It's creepy."

"Nix are you serious?" Lyn replied. "He likes you…"

"He's coming on to strong look at his Mother for Christ's sake." Phoenix continued. "She used to basically stalk my Dad."

"So that's his Mother and since when do you judge people based on their parents?" Lyn shot back referring to James.

"Lyn if you like Adam so much why don't you date him?" Phoenix shouted and stormed out of the room into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

It was an hour later and Phoenix finally came out of the bathroom dressed and ready for the rest of her Saturday. She walked down the staircase and then back up the boys' staircase. She had to talk to someone anyone, but she couldn't even gain the strength to tell Jasper about her date. So since she couldn't go to Jasper or Adam the only person she could confine in was Matt. She knocked on the door and she heard.

"Come in…"

"Hey Matt…" She greeted as she entered.

"Hey Nix… Jasper's not here right now."

"I know I need to talk to you."

"Shoot…" He smiled.

"It's about my date with Adam."

"Ok what happened?" He sighed.

"We you know…" She replied.

"Ok so what's the problem?" He looked confused.

"I woke up and saw roses on my dresser." She continued. "And he left a note saying how next weekend we'll do something more romantic, and he called me Darling and said he loved me."

Matt looked at her with stern eyes growing on his face. She knew he looked mad, but Matt was like her big brother.

"Matt I'm a little scared." She added. "We only had one date and now he's acting like he's my boyfriend."

"I'll talk to him."

"Matt can you not tell Jas about all this." She began to feel guilty.

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks Mattie." She gave a weak smile as she left the room.

Phoenix walked back down the steps and ran into Jasper, and to make things worse Adam was right behind him.

"Hey baby." Jasper smiled as he hugged her.

"Hey Jas… you want go for a stroll."

"I just got back from my jog." He chuckled. "We can go to my room."

Jasper began to get a little grabby and Phoenix giggled playing along and noticed Adam with his fists balled up.

"Get off of her…" Adam hollered as he lunged at Jasper.

"What the hell Nott?" Jasper bellowed back as he caught Adam's fist.

"She loves me so I think you should back off." Adam spat.

"Adam I going to say this once so listen." Phoenix intervened. "I don't love you last night was a mistake."

"But we-" Phoenix cut him off.

"Adam I don't love you… I love Jasper."

"You can't leave me that easy…" He whispered under his breath and walked off.

"What was that?" Jasper inquired.

"I slept with Adam." She replied with her head down.

"God damn it Phoenix why do you have to sleep with everyone?" He began to get frustrated. "Nixie I love you I really do, but I don't know how much more of this I can take." He added. "I'm sick of everyone telling me I'm in love with a whore."

"Jas…" She tried to stay composed.

"I need sometime to myself." Jasper sighed.

"Fine…" Phoenix started too wept a little.

Phoenix ran into her room crying and reached under her bed, and grabbed a large bottle of Fire Whiskey and a few muggle pills along with her trusty pocket knife, and she ran into the bathroom, and locked the door.

She revealed the blade of the knife and set it on the ground next her. She grabbed the pills and took about three. Then she pulled the cork of the Fire Whiskey off with her teeth and spit it out and it flew across the bathroom. She started to pound down the bottle till half of it was gone. She started to get dizzy then she reached for the knife, but before she could do any harm to herself she fell over and blacked out.

* * *

Lyn went back to the bedroom hoping to clear things up with Phoenix, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She walked over to the boys' dorm and knocked on Jaspers door. He cracked the door open and Lyn pushed the door open.

"Is Nix here?"

"No we had I fight I thought she went back to your room." He replied.

"Well I don't know where she is." Lyn sighed. "I thought she'd be with you."

"Well she's not." He became a bit frustrated.

"God what's your problem?" Lyn hollered. "I don't see why Phoenix loves you so much."

"Well obviously it's not that much." He spat. "She's the one who goes off and fucks everyone."

"She does not." Lyn began to defend her cousin. "And when she does hook up with someone she feels awful about it later."

"Then why does she do it enlighten me Lyn." He plopped down on his bed with his arms crossed.

"You know what you don't deserve her." Lyn spat as she walked out and slammed the door.

She walked back up the girls' stairway and tired to get into the bathroom, but the door was locked. She pulled out her wand and unlocked the door, and as she turned the doorknob she saw her cousin face down on the floor knife in hand and a bottle right next to her.

Lyn ran downstairs to find help and she saw Matt sitting on one of the couches, and she ran toward him.

"Matt… Phoenix is unconscious in the bathroom." Lyn wept with fear.

"Can you bring her down here?" He inquired.

"I'll try…" She tried to calm down.

"As long as you get her halfway down then I'll take over." He informed.

Lyn ran back up the steps and put both of her arms under Phoenix's armpits and lifted with all her strength, and began to drag Phoenix. She tried to hurry but was careful not to hurt Phoenix more. They where halfway down the stairway and then Matt took over.

"I found this next to her." Lyn wept revealing the half empty whiskey bottle. "And I am almost positive she took some pills."

"We'll take her to my room." He pondered. "Shit… Jasper's probably up there."

"So what he's the reason she did this." Lyn became angry.

"He found out about Adam?" Matt sighed.

"What about me?" Adam responded as walked down into the common room. "What happened to her?"

"Adam go back to your room." Matt instructed.

"No I love her… now tell me what happened?" Adam insisted on staying with her.

"This is your fault…" Lyn spat. "If you kept your mouth shut none of this would have happened."

"She loves me she had sex with me." Adam replied.

"God damn it Adam she had sex with you because it's a game to her, and that's it." Lyn replied. "Leave her alone she doesn't love you."

Lyn and Matt rushed Phoenix up the stairs and Lyn pushed the door to the dorm open with excessive force, and Matt laid Phoenix onto the empty bed.

"What happened?" Jasper looked shocked as he saw Phoenix lying limp in Matt's arms.

"She went and did this to herself because of your fight." Lyn spat.

"Jas… what did you say to her man…" Matt sighed.

"I was just angry and I told her I needed my space." Jasper replied guiltily.

"Anything else Jas?" Matt added.

"I told her I was sick of everyone tell me that the woman I love was a whore."

"Jas she loves you more than anyone." Matt conveyed.

"How am I supposed to know that when she goes out and fucks everyone?" Jasper shot hiding his tears.

"You might get mad about this, but I tried to hook up with her." Matt admitted. "But she turned me down because me and you are best friends." He added. "She said it'd make things weird and she couldn't do that to you."

"Jasper you and Adam are the only guys she's actually had sex with all the other's were making out and grabbing." Lyn comforted. "Trust me she tells me everything."

Jasper looked over to Phoenix and kneeled down by the bed and kissed her forehead and began to cry.

"I don't deserve her." He wept.

"It's ok Jas…" Matt comforted. "She knows you love her you've been through worse."

"Yeah but the way I…" He broke down and he couldn't even finish his sentence.

"It will be fine." Lyn tried to comfort him.

* * *

The night was long and Jasper laid next to Phoenix holding her close not wanting to let go of her. He had never been more scared in his life.

"Nixie I'm sorry." He wept as he stroked her head, as she laid seemingly lifeless.

He pressed his face into her hair and tried to stay strong and began to drift off to sleep, but it was far from pleasant.

The morning was slowly making its way, and the light cracked slowly through the window the light hit Jasper's eyes and it woke him. He looked over and noticed Phoenix squirming from the light and he held her close to him as she awoke.

"Jas…" She wept. "I'm sorry."

"I know I am too."

"I shouldn't have-" Jasper cut her off.

"It's in the past." He comforted. "You scared me half to death last night."

"I'm sorry I thought I was going to lose you forever." She sniffled.

"You'll never lose me… and that's a promise." He hugged her tightly not wanting to let go.

"I love you." She sobbed and kissed his lips.

"I love you too." He kissed back.

The two laid in Jasper's bed as they tried to collect themselves, and Phoenix knew that things seemed to be better, but eventually something would go wrong.


	7. Obsession

**Chapter 7 – Obsession**

A week had passed and all seemed well accept for the fact Jasper had given Phoenix a dilemma. Either she stopped her partying or he would go directly to Draco and tell him about the previous week. Yes it was a sacrifice but it had to be done. Things seemed better, but Phoenix had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. She didn't know who it was or why they were following her, but she knew thing were defiantly not right.

However it was a lovely Saturday morning in the castle and Phoenix decided to go off for a jog to sneak a cigarette. She agreed to give up the booze and partying and Jasper had destroyed her pill stash, but she knew that without her smokes the stress would overwhelm her. She woke up at the crack of dawn and hopped out of her bed, then changed into a pair of black sweatpants and an emerald green tank-top. She laced up her sneakers and headed down the stairs. She walked quietly through the common room and was out the door.

Phoenix kept a constant speed up that was until she was close to the Forbidden Forrest. No one was in sight so she reached into the pocket of her sweatpants and pull out her pack of cigarettes, then walked behind one of the trees. She enlarged the pack and then took one out. She placed the slim cylinder between her lips and lit it. She inhaled the smoke almost as if it pleasured her, and then slowly released it through her nose.

"That's bad for you…" A voice came from the side.

Phoenix looked over and saw Adam and her once peaceful demeanor turn into something cold and bitter.

"What do you want Nott?" She spat as she took another hit of her cigarette, she usually called everyone by their first name, but when she was angry last names where all she used.

"Why are you mad at me?" He scowled. "You're the one cheating on me…"

"We're not even dating…" She responded. "What happened last week was just a fling, a one night stand."

Adam looked somewhat lost as if he couldn't comprehend what Phoenix was saying. He defiantly heard her, but it was almost as if he ignored her words.

"Adam do you understand."

"Phoenix come on, you're upset." He tried to console, but Phoenix didn't need any cheering up. "I'll take you out tonight…"

"Adam!!!" She hollered. "You don't get it I don't like you like that, all I wanted was a little fun, and now I regret screwing you."

Phoenix threw her cigarette on the ground, and stomped it out as she left in a huff and headed back to her dorm to shower. She was so frustrated she wanted Adam to get the message, but he was too stupid to comprehend. As she walked through the courtyard Phoenix's stress level was rising. She so desperately wanted a drink or a pill to ease her anxiety, but she knew if she did Jasper would be disappointed in her. It was one thing when everybody else was disappointed with her, like her Aunt Cho or Uncle Blaise. Even in rare times when her Father was unhappy with her actions, but the one person she strived to appease was Jasper.

She walked through the empty corridors it was so peaceful on the weekend's because most of the older student wondered off to Hogsmeade, and the younger ones where often doing homework or writing their parent's. Phoenix hadn't seen much of her Father outside of class and she thought it would be a good plan to pay him a visit.

* * *

She walked through the halls toward the potions room. She knew her Father often graded papers on the weekend, and in her younger years she often would help him. She knocked on the door waiting for a response. There was none, but Phoenix heard voices. She pushed the door open ever so slightly, and overheard her Father and Uncle.

"Draco… we've been trying for almost four years." Blaise sighed.

"Blaise she's innocent you and I both know it." Draco replied.

"Draco I had to pull all kinds of string to get you the once a year visit." Her Uncle went on.

"Blaise you're my best friend, and I appreciate all you and Cho have done for Phoenix and Scorpius." Draco sighed. "It's just my children need their Mother especially Phoenix."

"What's wrong?" Blaise seemed worried.

"She's just like Aurora was…" Draco smiled, but the look of concern stayed present on his face. "I try hard to overlook it I know why she does what she does…"

"And why is that?"

"She misses Aurora." Draco sighed. "And having her Mother arrested in front of the entire school… I can't even imagine going through that type of humiliation."

"So what has she been doing?"

"Drinking is all I know for sure." He stated. "But I hope she's not exactly like Aurora was when she was her age."

"Yes we all know how boy crazy Aurora was…" Blaise tried to lighten the mood. "But we all know she only loved you."

"Yeah… I remember, but its just you know Jasper Higgs, Terence Higgs son."

"Yeah I remember him from the quidditch games… hell of a beater." Blaise chuckled lightly.

"Without a doubt, but whenever Phoenix is around him I just…" Draco paused. "I look at those two and see so much of myself and Aurora in them."

While Phoenix eavesdropped on her Father and Uncles conversation she couldn't help but smile. She though her Father despised Jasper, but now she realized it was only because he saw so much of himself in Jasper. Phoenix felt guilty snooping so she decided she would visit her Father tomorrow so he and her Uncle could chat, and she began to depart to her dorm. Once she was out of the range of the conversation Draco and Blaise preceded with the discussion.

"So when do you plan to tell Nix about…" He stopped himself.

"Blaise I can't find the strength to do that to her."

"Draco she needs to know." Blaise replied.

"Aurora and I had planned to tell her on her 17th birthday." Draco sighed. "But I can't do that to her she's lived four years without her Mother, and I can't even imagine how she will react to learn her life is a lie."

"Draco we've kept this from her for almost fifteen years." Blaise added.

"Well the only person fit to tell her is her Mother." Draco took the seat at his desk and rested his forehead in-between his thumb and first finger.

"Draco I've been trying to get her out since the day she was sent there." Blaise stressed. "It's Potter you have to talk to, he's the one who convinced the ministry to arrest her." He continued. "When she told them Cedric was a death eater… they laughed in her face."

"Blaise… you and I both know there has got to be a way to prove it." Draco pondered. "Like a little black book or something."

"We'll I'm not sure I'd have to do some research." Blaise replied. "And we can't testify… we'd both lose our jobs."

"Minerva knows my past." He was referring to the Head Mistress.

"Yeah mate, but you told her your Father forced you to do it." Blaise reminded.

"Just write me if there is any progress."

"Of course…"

Blaise apparated out of the cold classroom and Draco sat at his desk trying to regain his composure. His wife was the only thing on his mind he misses her scent they way she felt next to him in bed, but most of all he missed his best friend.

* * *

Phoenix was not to far from the Slytherin dorms, but she was not far from the library either, and she still had that eerie feeling someone was behind her just watching her. She turned to the left and saw no one, but when she turned around. Adam Nott stood before her.

"So are we on for tonight?" Adam greeted.

"No Adam…" She groaned.

"Why are you so difficult?" He bellowed. "All I want is to take you to dinner."

"Adam… no…" She replied.

"Come on please…" He pestered.

"No…" She repeated.

"Phoenix you're going to dinner with me tonight." He ordered.

"You know what Nott… I will not go to dinner with you not tonight… not tomorrow…. not ever."

"Oh so you want to disrespect me?" He growled.

"Maybe I do."

Adam lunged toward her and pushed Phoenix into a broom closet and he soon followed and locked the door behind him.

"Adam what the fuck are you doing?" She yelled.

"Shut up." He hollered as he struck her face.

He tore off her skirt and ripped her blouse off and tore her panties to shreds. He had a look of madness growing upon his face and it began to scare Phoenix. She tried to fight him off as best she could but he was to strong.

"Help…" Phoenix screamed with all her might praying someone was around. "Somebody please help me…"

Before Adam could proceed any further the door flew open, and the person behind it saw what Adam was trying to do and threw him on the floor and placed a paralyzing charm on him. Phoenix looked up at her rescuer to see who it was and to her surprise it was none other than James Potter. Though she was still sobbing from the shock she was happy to see him.

"What happened?" James inquired as he took his robe off so Phoenix could cover herself.

"He tried to rape me…"

"Alright we'll leave him here for now…" He replied as he tossed Adam into the closet. "Let's get you some clothes."

James walked Phoenix to the snake pit and she was shaking with fear. She said the password and James followed behind her. As they entered Jasper was sitting on the couch and once he saw James he was unhappy.

"Phoenix what's-" James cut him off.

"She was nearly raped…" James explained.

"By who?" Jasper became angry.

"Adam…" She managed to squeak out.

"Where is he?" Jasper balled his fist.

"The broom closet by the library." James replied.

"I never thought I'd ever say this, but thanks Potter." He glanced at him.

"What happened?" Matt walked into the room.

"Adam tried to rape Nix." Jasper tried to stay strong.

"Well I think we're going to have one less Slytherin." Matt balled his fists and clenched his jaw.

"Nixie go up stairs to my room and stay there." Jasper held her as he kissed her forehead and she hopped into his robe, and then handed James his robe back.

"Potter I don't know how I can thank you, but I misinterpreted you." Jasper said gratefully.

"I was just in the right place at the right time." James replied.

"Thank you James." She yelped and then headed up the stairs.

Jasper and Matt walked down to the broom closet and they opened it to see Adam sitting rubbing his head. Jasper grabbed him by the collar a punched him dead in the jaw, and continuously hit him over and over. Matt could see Draco coming their way and he tried to stop his friend.

"Jasper…" He tried to get his attention. "Professor Malfoy coming this way if you don't stop or he'll expel you for sure."

Jasper paid not attention to his friend and continued until Matt threw his arm around Jasper trying to pull him back.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Draco inquired.

"It was an argument Sir…" Matt lied.

"Higgs?" He looked at Jasper noticing the blood on his knuckles. "I vouched for you the first time, but this is out of my hand."

"Sir…" Jasper tried to swallow is emotions.

"Yes Mr. Higgs?"

"He tried to rape Phoenix."

"Is this true?" He looked over to Matt.

"Yes Sir…" Matt replied his emotions also getting the best of him.

"In that case Mr. Higgs I underestimated you." Draco replied.

"I don't understand Sir."

"If you are willing to risk getting expelled for my Daughter…" Draco said with a look of respect. "We'll I think you get my point."

"Thank you Sir." Jasper fought to stay composed.

"Now as for you Mr. Nott." Draco spat. "I am pretty sure rape is grounds for expulsion, and I'm sure your Father would love to hear about it." He continued. "And one more thing before I take you to the Head Mistress, you are so lucky Mr. Higgs and Mr. Flint got to you before I did."

Draco held back his disgust, and dragged Adam to McGonagall's office. Jasper knew what Draco meant, and he knew now he had his blessing to be with Phoenix.

* * *

Phoenix laid in Jaspers bed afraid of what would happen she was so scared, but in all her fear. She thought of James, and the fact that he saved her. She knew Jasper and Matt had probably gone down to destroy Adam, and she was fine with it he deserved it. However all the thoughts in her head lead to James saving her. She sat silent and then the door opened and she became scared she looked over to see a sobbing Jasper walking towards her.

"I love you…" He said as he held her close to his chest.

"I love you too." She sobbed.

"I promise I will never let anything like that happen to you ever again."

"What did you do to him?" She tensed up the thought of Adam made her sick.

"I made him pay, and then your Father showed up…" He paused. "He'll never be able to hurt you again."

"Jas… you didn't?" She feared the worst.

"No I didn't kill him, but Lord knows I wanted to." He added. "He's been expelled."

Phoenix heard another set of foot steps coming towards the room and she looked towards the doorway and her Father stood doing his best to stay strong. He feared for his child but he also remembered the same thing happened to her Mother in the end of her third year by Marcus Flint. Draco was always very wary of Matt and Phoenix's friendship, but over the years his trust built up.

Marcus left Matthew's Mother Katie when he was a baby. So Matt always tried to be a better man than his Father. Matthew knew about all the thing his Father had done, and it disgusted him when he heard he tried to rape Phoenix's Mother. The very thought of rape made him sick and angry.

"Hey Sweetie…" Draco walked to his child.

"Hi Daddy…" She yelped.

"Are you alright?" He continued.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." She whimpered as she wiped away her tears.

"We'll I took care of it he'll never hurt you again…" He comforted.

"I guess we need a new seeker." Matt tried to lighten the mood as he entered the room.

"I guess…" She tried to give and giggle but it was no use her giggles slowly became sobs.

"Sweetheart you need your rest if you wish Mr. Higgs can stay with you till you feel comfortable to sleep alone." Draco smiled weakly.

"But Daddy isn't that against the rules?" She smiled slightly.

"Yes… but that never stopped your Mother and I." He smiled from the memory. "Sleep well Sweetheart." He added. "Mr. Higgs take care of my little girl."

"Yes Sir…" Jasper nodded in agreement.

Jasper laid with Phoenix in the bed trying to comfort her, but she was to traumatize to move to even talk, and Jasper knew he had to take this situation with extreme caution. He knew this would haunt her for years to come.


	8. New Position

**Chapter 8 – New Position**

It had been a few days since the whole ordeal and Phoenix was getting back to her old self. She was still sleeping in Jasper's room, but she seemed like she was making progress. Now she was back to business she had to convince her Father as well as the Head Mistress to reinstate Jasper. She also had to convince Adrian to take the seeker position. Hopefully all would turn out as planned, but Nix knew that the Head Mistress would be the hardest one to convince. Phoenix was sitting in the common room just lounging on the couch, and then Adrian entered the room with Matt.

"Adrian can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Well you know how we have the empty seeker position…" She began in a shy tone.

"Yeah…" He looked a bit confused. "What about it?"

"Well I was wondering if you'd be willing to take it."

"Well what about the beater position?"

"I… well Matt and I were going to try to get Jasper reinstated." She confessed. "We wanted to see if you'd be willing to take it before we actually did anything."

"I'm willing to play any position, beater was just my preference."

"Well we're not sure of what we will do…" She stated. "We might put Jasper at beater and keep you as a beater, then either me or Matt will fill seeker."

"Well if I may give my opinion I think you should do it." He added. "You're the fastest one on the team."

"You sound like Matt, Jasper, and my Dad."

"Why do you say that?"

"They all hate me playing beater…" She sighed playfully. "They think it's to rough for me."

"I don't think so…" Adrian tried to comfort.

"Well I suppose that's what will happen, Jasper will take my spot then I'll take the seeker position." She shrugged. "My little brother wants it, but I know he's not ready for it."

"Well that may be true, but you never know."

"Alright well thank Adrian."

Now Phoenix only had two more people to convince. So she went up stairs to grab her jacket then headed out the door.

* * *

The first stop she made was to see her Father, she knocked on the large oak door and heard a faint voice.

"Come in…"

She entered the room and saw no one in the classroom, but then she saw her Father in the doorway of his office.

"Hello sweetheart…"

"Hi Dad…"

"What can I do for you?"

"Well Daddy… you know how we're one man short on the quidditch team?"

"Yes…" He said in an obvious tone.

"Well Flint and I had an idea of how to fill the spot…"

"Go on…"

"Well Adrian doesn't want to give up the beater position so…"

"Yes… Nix." She could tell he was getting a little bothered.

"Well we talked about me taking the seeker position which would leave us one beater short."

"So… who did you have in mind?"

"Higgs…" She replied timidly.

"Thought so… I have no problem with it, but I doubt the Head Mistress will like it."

"But Daddy… he's the only one-"

"Nix sweetheart I don't think McGonagall will like Jasper back as a beater."

With that sentence a light bulb went off in Phoenix's head, and she pondered this brilliant plan in her mind.

"So what if he comes back to be the new seeker?"

"That might change her mind…" He grinned. "But we can go speak with her."

Phoenix hoped that this would work, and she prayed Jasper would be willing. Phoenix knew how much he missed the game, but she knew how much more he missed playing beater.

So Phoenix and her Father walked down to the Head Mistresses office, and Phoenix was on edge. She was so nervous she didn't want to do this.

"Daddy can you talk to her… please." Phoenix and the Head Mistress never really saw eye to eye.

"Sweetie you're a big girl…" He smiled. "But Daddy will go with you."

They walked up the staircase, and the nerves grew and grew. They reached the last step and were greeted by the Head Mistress.

"Draco, how nice to see you and Phoenix."

"Minerva…" He greeted. "Phoenix and the Slytherin quidditch team have a bit of a situation."

"Yes I imagine so…" She replied with a trace of sorrow on her face. "How are you dear?"

"I'm better now Ma'am." She gave a weak smile. "But like my Father said we are a man down on the team, and I was coming ask if we could reinstate a player."

"And whom are we speaking of?"

"Jasper Higgs…" Phoenix said shyly.

"Dear he was banned for a reason…"

"Yes I know, and that was partially my fault…" She confessed. "You see I had an altercation with the Potter boy earlier that day, and he said some things as did I…" She continued. "Jasper was trying to defend me, but I told him not to then he decided to act at the game."

"Well while that explains some of what happened, I can't allow him to be a beater…" She sighed. "Especially with his temper."

"Ma'am every fight he's been in was because of me, and him wanting to defend me."

"I understand Miss Malfoy, but as I said I can not allow him to return."

"Ma'am what if he takes another position?"

"Such as?"

"Our new seeker."

"Well I suppose that would be fine, but if I reinstate him he will be on probation." She pondered. "But one fight and he's banned for good, and you will face consequences as well."

* * *

Phoenix and Draco left the Head Mistresses office and Phoenix skipped back to the common room with a huge smile on her face. She ran in then ran up to the bedroom.

"Jas…" She jumped on Jasper who looked as if he was taking a nap.

"What Nixie?"

"Guess who got you back on the team?"

"Really…" He shot up.

"Yeah, but couple conditions." She continued. "First off you're on probation, so no fighting if you get in even one fight you off…" She added. "And you're not going to play beater… you're gonna take the seeker position."

"You're joking right?" He seemed stunned.

"Jas… I put my ass on the line to get you back…"

"I sorry Nixie I appreciate it I really do." He paused. "I just I don't know what to say…"

"Thank you would be nice…"

"Thank you baby…"

"Isn't ironic that your Dad was a seeker, and then my Dad replaced him…"

"A little bit…" He smiled. "But it's funny I tried out for seeker 2nd, 3rd, and 4th year and didn't make it, then I tried out against…" He was talking about how Adam got the seeker position the second time he tried out for it. "Well we know what happened."

"Yeah, but you're better than him in more ways than one…" She smiled. "Jas… I love you."

"Love you too Nixie…"

"Well I guess we should tell the guys and Lyn…" She smiled.

"Or we could surprise them…" Jasper chuckled.

"How… I told Adrian."

"Why'd you tell him?" He wondered.

"Well if could get you back at beater me or him would have taken seeker."

"Oh…"

"And Matt was in the room when I asked him."

"Well they'll find out sooner or later." He shrugged. "We know Matt's got a mouth on him."

"Well I need a nap." She smiled.

"Yes a nap sound good…" He chuckle. "A little bird woke me up from mine."

"What kind of bird?" She played along.

"Oh… I always forget the name, but it's so beautiful." He smiled and leaned in to kiss Phoenix.

"Oh well that's good…" She smiled as she kissed back. "Can I nap now?"

"Fine I think I'll join you…"

Phoenix laid flat on the bed and rested her head on Jasper's right shoulder and closed her a eyes and the sound of Jasper's breathing started to put her in a peaceful trance. Then she slowly began to fall a sleep, in his arms.


	9. Hard Silence

**Chapter 9 - Hard Silence**

It had been a few weeks since Jasper's reinstatement, and things weren't going like Phoenix had planned. The stresses of learning a new position were taking its toll on Jasper as well as Phoenix. As a result their relationship was beginning to suffer. Jasper was so used to playing the defensive it was hard to switch to an offensive state of mind. The team had been practicing three times a week just to try to get Jasper at where they needed him to be. It was Friday and classes where done for the day and Jasper, Matt, Adrian, and Nix had planned a bit of an evening training section.

"Alright how long are we practicing for tonight?" Adrian inquired.

"As long as we have to, we have a game next Friday… against Gryffindor's." Nix replied.

"God Nix I already have enough stress, and that doesn't help…" Jasper snapped.

"What the hell Jas…" Nix seemed confused.

"Nevermind…" He growled. "Let's just practice."

"Alright." Nix sighed.

They rose to the air and began their training, it was mostly centered around Jasper and getting him ready for the distractions during the game. Sure he knew them well, but not from the position of the seeker. Matt and Phoenix knew that training him in the evening without light would be good, because if Jasper could see and catch the snitch in minimal light it would be no problem during the match.

* * *

The hours flew by and dusk was approaching quickly and it was time to bring training to an end for the night.

"Same time tomorrow?" Nix looked over at Jasper and the rest of the guys as they all walked off the field.

"Damn it Nix can we have one day to take a break…" He hollered.

"Jasper why do you keep blowing up on me I was just asking a question…" She replied.

"I'm not blowing up…" He growled. "I'm just frustrated we've been practicing almost everyday since I got reinstated."

"Well you need practice." She added.

"Fuck you Nix…" He bellowed and stomped off.

Matt and Adrian stood there stunned by what they were witnessing and Matt knew things were going to be awkward for a while. He'd seen Nix and Jasper at their best, and worst. He knew that they would try to force him to take a side, but Nix was like his baby sister, and Jasper was his best friend. All he could do was try to stay neutral and be the peace keeper.

"I'm sick of his shit…" Nix growled as she walked with the guys. "This is why we always fight during quidditch season."

"Nix you know it will all blow over soon…" Matt comforted.

"Yeah, but how long will that take?" She snarled. "Why must he be so fucking hard headed?"

"Nix in all fairness you can be the same way." Matt added.

"Yeah, but I apologized right after."

"I know… but you know he's under a lot of stress right now…" Matt continued. "He's not used to being the one with everything on his shoulders."

Nix kept quiet and walked back to her dorm and laid down in her bed and began to drift off into her own pleasant dreamland. She knew everything would be alright, but it would be a while. She herself was stressed out she had a few essays due the following week so maybe a break from practice would be good.

* * *

Phoenix woke up and it was about 7:00 a.m., and she must have been mental for waking up so early on a Saturday, but Phoenix had work to do. She got out of bed then hopped into the shower. She rinsed off and cleaned herself then she got dressed and ready, and then headed down to the library. She looked to see it was completely deserted Ms. Pince the librarian was no where to be found. Phoenix found an empty table and set her bag down and began to start her work.

A few hours went by and more students began to fill the library, and Phoenix paid them no attention she just continued her work. At this point she had finished two of her essays and had three more to go. More time went by and Phoenix took a mental break and as she looked up she saw James Potter walking through the doorway of the library. Their eyes met and it felt like they were the only ones in the room. James walked toward Nix then walked past her table to a table a few feet behind her. Phoenix just continued her work, and the time went by faster than before, and more and more student began to leave at a steady pace.

Phoenix had finished her last essay and it seemed like no one was left in the library. She stood up and began to pack her back, and then she heard someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned around to see James standing behind her.

"Phoenix…" He greeted.

"James…" She smiled and nodded.

"How have you been?" He added.

"I've been better." She gave a small grin, and then her grin turned into a frown as the curfew bell rang. "Crap it's ten already."

"So…" James replied.

"It's past curfew…"

"Since when does Little Miss Badass follow the rules?" He teased.

"Since when does Mr. Golden Boy break them?"

"I can be bad too…" He smirked.

"Was that a smirk Mr. Potter?" She smiled.

The two smiled then Phoenix could hear Filch's cat drawing near them, and Phoenix began to get worried. She didn't want to get caught out past curfew especially with James.

"Filch is coming I hear that stupid cat…"

"Let's go…" James instructed as he dragged Phoenix behind him.

They ran through the halls trying not to get caught, but they were both out of breath and need to catch their breaths. So they stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"I think we lost him." James smiled.

"You think." Nix panted, and then she heard Filch's cat meowing down the hall. "Shit…"

James pulled Phoenix into the nearest alcove which conveniently had a tapestry in front of it. She was unaware of what he was doing, and nearly blew their cover.

"What the-" She was cut off as James' lips crashed on top of hers and she wasn't refusing his kisses.

His tongue gained entry to her mouth and the two were trying to keep quit as they played tonsil hockey. James broke their kiss as he peeked into the hall. All seemed calm, but he knew they should stay put for a few more minutes.

"So what was that?" Nix whispered.

"I miss you Phoenix." He sighed. "I want you back…"

"James I… I…" She stuttered. "I can't…"

"You can't or you won't?"

"Me and Jasper just got back to how we were." She sighed.

"Oh you mean him taking his frustration out on you." James added.

"Jasper's never laid a hand on me…" She responded.

"Not yet he hasn't…" James sighed. "What happens if he really loses it and instead of yelling he get physical?"

"James, Jasper would never do that… I know he wouldn't."

"Phoenix he's got a temper sure it's under control now, but sooner or later he won't be able to control it."

"James I can't leave him…" She wept, and then began to run back to the Slytherin common room.

"Phoenix…" James called out to her.

Phoenix ran and ran she didn't want to have to choose between Jasper and James. They both meant a lot to her, but both were very different. Jasper loved her and would literally kill for her, but he did have his jealous side which could get out of hand. James was sweet and kind, and he cared deeply for Phoenix and her emotions, but he was a bit of a goodie two shoes, which got annoying at times. However Jasper behavior the other day was starting to push Phoenix away. He was beginning to take his frustrations out on her, but she knew it was just the stress of the new position.

Phoenix made it back to her dorm and went straight to bed. She set her book bag down by her bed, and then she started to change in to her pajamas then laid in her bed thoughts of James and Jasper flooding her head. She slowly closed her eyes and drifted into her thoughts, and prayed she would make the right decision when it came time to make it.


	10. Unfaithful

**Chapter 10 – Unfaithful**

Jasper and Phoenix words could not describe what was going on. It had been a few weeks since the library incident, and things began to spiral downward at a rapid pace. Phoenix began to feel the guilt build as she began to realize she no longer loved Jasper. Her heart now belonged to her so-called enemy. He was the Romeo to her Juliet, and though she tried to avoid him, she saw his face everywhere she turned.

Phoenix feared Jasper would sense this change in her attitude, but at this point she could care less. Their fight became worse to the point Matt would have to get one of the girls to take Phoenix to her room. Phoenix cried herself to sleep almost every night she was sober. She hated they way she felt so she turned to her vices, and it began to affect her attendance.

"Nix…" Lyn said shyly as she walked into their room.

"Go away!" She screamed.

"Phoenix get up!" She changed her tone. "Get your lazy ass out of bed, and stop feeling sorry for yourself."

"Fuck you Lyn." Phoenix slurred.

"Phoenix its noon and you're drunk…" Lyn spat.

"So…" She groaned.

"Do you plan on ever going back to class?"

"Why… what's the point?"

"You're over the Adam thing and everyone knows it, but you're still using it so you can lay around and get drunk." Lyn hissed.

"I'm in pain Lyn…" Phoenix growled. "I'm sorry I'm not perfect like you…" She added. "I can't go cry to my Mom like you can."

"Phoenix that is bullshit…" Lyn bellowed. "You've always been fine, and its Jasper not your Mom." She sighed as she left the room. "You were better with James."

* * *

"Any luck?" Matt questioned.

"Of course not." Lyn sighed. "She could be so happy, but she cares too much about her stupid Slytherin pride."

"What do you mean?"

"Potter…" Lyn mouthed.

"No…" Matt seemed shocked, not angry but more intrigued.

"Yeah…"

"Since when?"

"Her third year." Lyn confessed.

"Well I don't care as long as she happy, she's like my little sister." Matt replied. "At this point I am taking sides and it's Nix's, Jaspers just being a complete ass at this point."

"She doesn't realize that." She growled. "She thinks if she gets with him for real she'll be ostracized."

"The Slytherin Princess ostracized?" Matt joked. "Not likely…"

"Well maybe you can get through to her." Lyn sighed. "Oh yeah she's drunk again."

"Great…" He rolled his eyes. "Drag her down later and I'll knock some sense into her…"

* * *

Phoenix laid curled up in a ball on her bed, the buzz from the alcohol began to fade and she felt horrible. She needed something to take this pain away, but her booze were nearly gone and her pill stash was nonexistent. She decided maybe it would be a good thing is she got out of her room for an hour or two.

She mustered up the strength to stand and slowly made her way to the stairs. She was dressed in her daily attired somehow in her drunken haze she found time to shower and get dressed. She slowly descended to the common room, and the eyes followed her she hadn't left her room for nearly a week. She was pale and thin, and she looked dead. Matt caught sight of her and approached her.

"Nix are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" She sighed.

"Where are you off to?" He added.

"I need air."

"Well let me come with you." He whispered. "You don't look so good."

"Ok…" She murmured.

As they began to exit Jasper was entering and he glared at both Matt and Phoenix. He bumped into Matt, which nearly caused Nix to fall over.

"Jas… do we have a problem?" Matt responded.

"What happened to neutral?" Jasper spat.

"Fuck you Jas…" Matt growled. "I'm done watching you abuse her."

"Abuse…" He quirked his head. "I have never once struck her."

"Not what I mean mate…" Matt hissed. "You play with her emotions, you know she loves you and you treat her like shit." He added. "You get angry at yourself and then you go and yell at her."

"I really treat her like shit…" Jasper hollered. "I've risked getting expelled for her twice if you don't remember…" He continued. "What have you done?"

"Every break up you two have had I've been there for her." Matt growled.

"Matt you just bent because she never wanted you." Jasper taunted. "And she never will."

"Well maybe she deserves to know what, or who you've been doing lately."

"What…" Phoenix replied wide eyed.

"Do you want to tell her?" Matt responded. "Because if you don't I will."

"Ok I've been fucking Madison…" Jasper rolled his eyes. "Big fucking whoop."

Phoenix ran out of the common room, and had no intention of stopping. She continued to sprint down the halls. She was close to the library when she came to an abrupt halt. She fell to the floor and she looked up to see James with his hand out to help her up, but she tucked her head into a ball and began to cry.

"Nix… what's wrong?"

"Everything."

"Come on let get you out of here, we can't let anyone see you like this."

They walked out of the castle and out towards the lake. James had never seen Phoenix so distraught before. They were close to the shoreline when Phoenix dropped to her knees and broke down.

"I hate him…"

James took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her trying his best to console her, but it seemed hopeless.

"I loved him…" She wept. "And now it's gone…"

"What's gone?" James replied.

"My life…" She sobbed. "Nothing's how it's supposed to be."

"Nix everything going to be fine for you." He replied. "You're smart, beautiful, and your fun to be around."

"But everyone leaves me…" She wept. "You left me now Jasper's left me."

"Nix I never left you…" He replied. "I just didn't want to be around your alter ego." He added. "You are a completely different person when you give into your vices."

"I can't help it." She cried. "I can't talk to anyone I mean I can only tell Lyn and my Aunt so much."

"Well you can talk to me…" James leaned in closer to her.

"But I'm scared if I get to close you'll leave me to." She sniffled. "Everytime I get close to anyone they leave."

"I won't ever hurt you." James replied as he gazed into her eyes.

Phoenix stared into his emerald green eyes and smiled, she then began to lean closer. Her mind screamed no giving all the reasons why, he is a Potter, a Gryffindor, but her heart drew her closer. She closed her eyes and dove in and kissed him, and everything seemed right at that moment. Nothing matter and she felt like this is where she was meant to be.

"Nix I've cared for you ever since that day on the train…" He smiled. "I think I love you."

Phoenix couldn't breathe she was over whelmed with happiness. Her tears of pain and sorrow became tears of joy. However she cared deeply for James she want at that 'love' point yet, but she knew how she felt.

"First off do not take this the wrong way." She began. "I do care for you more than anyone accept for my family." She continued. "But I have tossed around the word 'love' for too long." She added. "And I'm not ready to use it right now, one day I will, but I want to mean it one hundred percent before I tell you that 'I love you' so just be patient with me it will come soon I promise."

"That's all I can ask for…" James smiled and pulled Phoenix close to him.

"James you mean the world to me you know that."

"As you to me." He replied. "No dry those tears, your too pretty to be cry over boys."

Phoenix smile and James began to wipe the remainder of the tears away, as he kissed her forehead gently. Phoenix actually felt happy again, and she felt good like her life had just restarted and she was going to make the best of this second chance.


End file.
